Um Palpite Certo
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot] Mesmo que não fosse uma grande ninja, seu palpite estava sempre certo. [NejiTenten]


_**- Um Palpite Certo -**_

Ainda era de manhã, as pessoas ainda estavam dormindo e mal se podia ver o sol que nascia atrás das montanhas. E era só agora que ela permitiria que seus joelhos fraquejassem e batessem no solo.

Sua respiração era ofegante, como se o ar que entrava em seus pulmões fosse a coisa mais preciosa que poderia existir. Sua mente oscilava entre o consciente e o inconsciente. Suas mãos tremiam, e o sangue timidamente escorria pelos ferimentos de seus braços.

Nunca fora muito forte. Nunca aprendeu jutsus com facilidade. Mas ela se esforçava. Esforçava-se até não conseguir mais ficar de pé.

Apoiou as mãos no chão, deixando seus ombros caírem e acompanharem o movimento de seu peito. Estava exausta.

Quando se formou na Academia, podia-se dizer que sabia muito de poucas coisas. Mas foi ao se tornar genin que ela soube, com certeza, que sabia pouco de muitas coisas.

E mesmo assim, ela não desistiu. Continuou se esforçando.

Tenten não tinha a força de Lee, ou as habilidades de Neji. Mas ela sabia que poderia aprender.

E então ela descobriu uma coisa em si mesma que, em uma missão ninja, valia tanto, ou até mais, que a força e a habilidade. Ela descobriu que estava certa.

Não importa qual fosse o problema, seu palpite estava sempre certo. Não importa qual fosse o alvo, sua kunai sempre iria acertá-lo. Não importa o quão difícil fosse a escolha, ela sempre tomaria o caminho certo.

Os fios castanhos caíam sobre seu rosto, ela ergueu o pulso machucado e afastou-os com as costas da mão. Seus olhos mal conseguiam ficar abertos, mas ela sabia que já era tarde e que deveria voltar.

Ao tentar levantar, os músculos de seus tornozelos se contraíram dolorosamente, impedindo-a. Pelo visto, ela teria de ficar ali até que seu corpo e seu chakra pudessem se recuperar, mesmo que só um pouco.

Quando soube em qual equipe caíra, sua frustração foi imensa. Ela não queria ter que conviver com Hyuuga Neji, quanto mais expor a ele todas as suas fraquezas e sonhos. Ela o detestava.

O detestava por ser mais forte que ela, e não dar valor a isso. Detestava por todas as vezes que ele humilhara o outro membro da equipe. Detestava para tentar esquecer que um dia o amara.

Ela abriu os olhos, apenas o suficiente para constatar o estrago que fizera nas árvores ao seu redor. Por todos os lados, as kunais cravadas na madeira refletiam os raios do sol, criando um festival de luzes. Mesmo assim, ela não conseguira alcançar seu objetivo.

Há exatos três meses, Maito Gai lhe dissera que ela só seria realmente forte quando conseguisse fazer com que uma folha caísse, sem prejudicar as outras. Era um exercício complexo, que envolvia canalizar seu chakra e mirar o ponto certo da árvore, fazendo com que apenas uma folha dos ramos mais altos caísse, deixando as outras intactas.

Ela mirou as várias folhas caídas no chão. Seu treino fora um total fracasso.

Uma árvore tem milhares de pequenas ramificações dentro de seu tronco. Conseguir acertar qual era a ramificação que chegava até a folha mais alta era um tarefa quase impossível para alguém que não nascera um gênio.

Sua mão estava machucada após tantas horas tentando canalizar seu chakra. Em seus braços haviam vários pequenos cortes causados pelo atrito com o vento durante seus movimentos para jogar várias kunais ao mesmo tempo. Ela colocou a mão sobre o peito, sentindo seu coração bater com força. Ainda não podendo se levantar.

_------_

"Neji-kun?"

O garoto ergueu os olhos claros e fitou a garota sorridente a sua frente.

"O que você quer?" perguntou desconfiado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e cerrando os olhos, fazendo-o parecer muito mais velho do que realmente era.

"Você quer almoçar comigo?" perguntou ela ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto.

O garoto não respondeu. Era orgulhoso demais para fazê-lo. Apenas deslizou para o lado do banco, deixando um espaço grande o suficiente para que ela se sentasse.

Mesmo escondido no canto mais afastado do pátio em frente à Academia. Mesmo olhando tudo e todos de modo a deixar bem claro que não queria ser incomodado. Mesmo que tivesse esquecido seu almoço em casa e a fome o deixado ainda mais carrancudo. Mesmo assim, ele não pôde recusar o pedido daquela garota sorridente.

Os olhos dela tinham um brilho especial.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu novamente. Em sua mão estendia havia um pequeno bolinho de arroz, menor do que qualquer um que ele já havia visto em toda a vida.

"Você está com fome Neji-kun? Eu mesma fiz!" disse ela, obviamente empolgada pelo fato de ter feito o próprio almoço sem ajuda. E ele tinha que admitir, apesar de pequeno, ele era perfeito.

Ele não agradeceu. Não disse nada. Apenas acolheu o pequeno bolinho de arroz entre as mãos.

Ao longo dos anos que passara estudando na mesma classe que ele, Tenten acabou se acostumando com sua personalidade fechada. Ela nunca ouvira dele uma única palavra de gratidão, e mesmo assim sabia que ele lhe era grato.

Sabia que lá no fundo, ele não gostava de passar o horário do intervalo sentado no bando mais afastado do pátio em frente à Academia.

Depois de tantos anos, Tenten aprendera a ler os olhos de Neji. Ela sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era, apenas por olhar em seus olhos. Sabia que apesar dele quase não falar com ela, a tinha como um rosto conhecido. E isso era o mais importante para ela.

"Por que fez isso?" perguntou ele depois de algum tempo, olhando para o lado oposto dela, como se ver o que estava daquele lado fosse mais interessante do que olhar para ela.

Ela expandiu os lábios fechados, também virando o rosto para o lado oposto de Neji.

"Porque eu sei que você nunca tem comida suficiente para o almoço, e sempre fica com fome depois." brincou ela rindo suavemente, colocando as mãos no banco como apoio.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas deixou que sua mão pousasse próxima a dela sobre o banco.

_------_

Com uma agulha ela costurava vagarosamente os buracos em sua blusa. Seus dedos tremiam pelo esforço de segurar o objeto delicado após fazer tanto estrago nas mãos.

Seguidamente tinha vontade de apenas deixar suas roupas rasgadas no lixo e pegar uma nova no armário. Mas ela não conseguia fazer isso.

Admitir que uma peça estivesse tão destruída a ponto de jogá-la fora seria desistir. E ela nunca iria desistir.

Na Academia ela aprendera a colher flores e bordar toalhas, tudo para não perder sua feminilidade e arriscar por em risco uma possível missão.

Mas nem sempre ela quis ser ninja. Queria ser alguém que as pessoas lembrariam mesmo depois da sua morte. Talvez acabasse se tornando professora ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Foi então que ela soube de alguém que havia feito a diferença. Uma mulher que nunca seria esquecida. Uma ninja que de tão forte, chegara a se tornar lendária.

Tsunade.

Desde então esse foi seu sonho. Ser alguém como Tsunade. Ser reconhecida como ela era. E estava determinada a fazer qualquer sacrifício por esse sonho.

Ela deu o último ponto e amarrou a linha para que ela não se soltasse com o tempo. Deixou a agulha de lado e ergueu a blusa para ver o efeito da costura. E mesmo que ela a esticasse e olhasse por todos os ângulos, a marca do remendo permanecia imperceptível.

Satisfeita, Tenten dobrou a peça sobre o colo e preparou-se para levantar, quando um descuido seu fez a agulha de costura cair, descrevendo um giro completo no ar. Porém, ela não era genin à toa, e com um movimento rápido prendeu a agulha entre os dedos, antes que ela batesse no chão.

Seus olhos se abriram ao limite tamanho foi o seu choque. A resposta para suas perguntas estava em sua mão, entre o dedo médio e o indicador.

_------_

Os olhos castanhos se moviam rapidamente, tentando captar os movimentos rápidos e precisos dos dois garotos e lutavam a sua frente. E antes que pudesse perceber um deles já havia caído no chão.

"Ainda não... Não terminei ainda..." resmungou o garoto tentando erguer-se com as mãos apoiadas na terra.

"Lee..." suspirou a garota penalizada. Não agüentava mais ver a mesma cena repetir-se novamente, e sempre ter o mesmo fim. Colocou as mãos na cintura, esperando que dessa vez ele a ouvisse. "Você não aprende heim? Você não pode derrotá-lo. O Neji é um gênio, ao contrário de você."

Ela queria fazê-lo entender. Precisava fazê-lo entender. Não tinha sentido continuar com aquela obsessão e querer derrotar o outro garoto se ele não era capaz de usar jutsus. Não havia porquê continuar se machucando daquela forma.

No final só o que ele conseguiria, seria seu orgulho partido.

"Um gênio?" replicou o garoto erguendo o rosto do chão e encarando seu companheiro de equipe "O que é um gênio? Mesmo não tendo talento, vou superar um gênio com trabalho duro! Isso é tudo pra mim! Esse é o meu jeito ninja!" exclamou ele enchendo-se de convicção e otimismo novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos paciente, sempre ouvia as mesmas palavras, sempre a mesma promessa. Ela não queria mais isso, não queria ver seu amigo sofrer por causa de um ideal inalcançável. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas Neji fora mais rápido.

"É inútil, Lee." disse ele com a mesma voz calma e que não demonstrava nenhuma emoção "Não importa o quanto você tente, você não pode me derrotar. Isso já foi decidido." concluiu ele com as mãos na cintura.

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele. E ela teve medo. Não reconhecia naqueles olhos perolados o olhar do garotinho que conhecera na Academia. O que ele disse não era o que a assustava, mas sim o modo como ele as disse. Destruir os sonhos de outra pessoa, mesmo que fossem sonhos que nunca se tornassem realidade, era simplesmente cruel demais.

"Não é verdade!" exclamou o outro garoto, sentando-se no chão e encarando o outro com ainda mais convicção que anteriormente. Ela o fitou surpresa, não esperava que ele continuasse insistindo. "Não é..."

O olhar dele voltou-se para o chão, seus dedos enterraram-se fundo na grama, e ele parecia finalmente ter-se deparado com o fato de que nunca iria ganhar do outro. E aquilo era... cruel demais.

"Ei, Lee-kun, vamos tratar esse cortes?" perguntou ela serenamente enquanto se aproximava do garoto sentado.

Os olhos negros a fitaram como se indagassem a razão daquilo. Diante daquele olhar, Tenten meramente estendeu sua mão para ele.

"Prometo não usar o remédio que arde." brincou sorrindo, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar e passava o braço dele por cima de seu ombro.

Antes de se afastar da clareira, porém, seu olhar se cruzou mais uma vez com o de Neji. Ele cerrou os olhos para ela, como se reprovasse seu comportamento. Tenten desviou seus olhos, deixando Neji para trás.

Ele, acima de todas as pessoas, deveria entender o que ela estava fazendo. Sabia que um dia ele saberia porquê fazia aquilo.

_------_

A falta de peso a incomodava. Mesmo assim lá estava ela, diante de uma árvore, disposta a tentar.

Ao perceber que uma agulha era fina o suficiente para atravessar tecido, Tenten deduziu que uma agulha seria igualmente fina o suficiente para atravessar o tronco de uma árvore, acertando a ramificação que sustentava a folha dos ramos mais altos.

Aquela, é claro, não era uma simples agulha de costura, mas ainda assim a falta de peso, comparada a uma kunai, a incomodava. E muito.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Suas mãos ainda doíam por causa do treino durante a noite anterior, mesmo assim ela canalizou seu chakra e o imprimiu na arma.

Abriu os olhos e mirou diretamente no centro do trono. Por alguma razão sabia ali ficava o vaso que desejava acertar. Por alguma razão ela sabia que iria acertar.

Flexionou seu antebraço para trás, tomando impulso, seu pulso estava perfeitamente alinhado. Não havia como errar. Ela puxou o ar, afastando seus pés. No último momento, quando seu pulso moveu-se levemente para lançar a arma, em sua mente veio a única coisa que poderia tirar sua atenção naquele momento.

Hyuuga Neji.

O metal fino descreveu um arco lentamente pelo ar, antes de bater contra o tronco da árvore com um barulho seco, fincando-se em um lugar muito longe de onde ela deveria ter acertado.

A folha que se erguia solitária acima de todos os ramos, permanecia em pé.

Ela deixou-se cair no chão, segurando o rosto entre as mãos. Seus olhos castanhos fixos no chão, sem realmente vê-lo.

Por que? Por que ela tinha que pensar nele? Por quê?

Quando se vive fugindo de problemas, carregando-os nas costas, mas sem nunca encará-los de frente, os problemas se multiplicam. E esse multiplicar cria um peso que nos desaba, cegando-nos com nosso próprio medo.

"Tenten?" perguntou a voz baixa de dentro do bosque.

Estava tão chocada consigo mesma que mal conseguia pensar claramente. Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou o rosto calmo com os olhos castanhos ligeiramente fora de órbita. Seu lábio inferior tremia, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia se mover. Estava totalmente perdida.

Suas mãos fecharam-se em punho e com isso ela socou o chão o mais forte que conseguia naquele momento, ignorando a dor nas palmas de suas mãos e concentrando-se em descarregar sua frustração.

"... Minha culpa..." ela se ouviu dizendo, mesmo que não tivesse ordenado a seus lábios que se movessem "É tudo minha culpa..."

O som de passos sobre a terra parecia vir de muito longe. Estava tão envolvida em seus próprios pensamentos que nem ao menos ouviu o que ele perguntara a seguir. Sentia lágrimas que nem sabia que existiam escorrem por seu rosto.

"Se eu tivesse treinado mais... Talvez eu..." ela se ouviu balbuciar lentamente, encarando o chão fixamente e vendo as pequenas gotas serem absorvidas pela terra.

"O que está dizendo não faz sentido algum Tenten." cortou o rapaz à sua frente fitando o topo da cabeça dela mantendo as mãos encostadas nos quadris.

Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos novamente, escondendo-se antes que ele visse seu rosto inchado e vermelho.

Por que ela estava chorando? Por que estava fraquejando daquela maneira na frente dele? Por que não conseguia encará-lo diretamente sem sentir-se inútil e tolamente fraca?

Neji continuou encarando a garota, esperando algum sinal de reação. Estava lá apenas porque seu professor o instruíra nesse sentido, e não estava com suficiente bom-humor para ver uma cena daquelas.

Tenten reprimiu um soluço, endireitou-se sobre os joelhos e secou o rosto com as costas das mãos rapidamente.

"Deve ser culpa do cansaço." Ela sussurrou, sentindo que precisava dar uma explicação para o que acontecera. Ela forçou os lábios a se expandirem em um sorriso fechado e discreto, tentando passar a impressão de que agora estava tudo bem e que ele já podia ir embora.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, batendo com a mão aberta no topo da cabeça dela suavemente. Sabia que ela estava mentindo. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber quando ela mentia, a conhecia bem demais.

"Se você estiver se achando fraca, pare." disse autoritariamente, fitando os olhos dela seriamente.

Ela paralisou; sua respiração suspensa assim como as batidas de seu coração. Todas as células de seu corpo se unindo para impedir seu rosto de adquirir um tom avermelhado.

Neji voltou os olhos claros para baixo, vendo o estado em que as mãos dela se encontravam. Tenten o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele se abaixava até ficar ao seu nível e segurar suas mãos úmidas entre as dele.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo a dor em suas mãos voltar a sua consciência com o dobro de intensidade. Tentou puxar suas mãos de volta, mas ele a segurou pelos pulsos, impedindo-a.

Queria sair dali, queria fugir como vinha fugindo há muito tempo. Não queria ter de encarar o fato de que ainda o amava.

"Por que você continua se machucando desse jeito?" ele perguntou aproximando o rosto das mãos dela, avaliando as queimaduras provocadas pelo chakra de Tenten.

"Porque eu quero ser capaz de proteger quem amo." respondeu inconscientemente, sem nem ao menos avaliar o peso de suas palavras.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio fitando os olhos castanhos. Avaliando o estado emocional dela, tentando compreender o que a faria falar aquilo.

Tenten quebrou o contato visual, abaixando os olhos para as próprias mãos, machucadas por seu próprio esforço. Ainda precisava treinar mais, mas também precisava cuidar daquelas feridas.

"Não sei porquê continuar com isso. Você já conseguiu derrubar uma única folha." ele afirmou voltando a olhar para as mãos da garota.

Os olhos castanhos saíram um pouco de órbita, olhando por cima do ombro de Neji ela podia ver claramente uma folha, ainda verde, caída ao chão. Seu queixo caiu discretamente ao perceber que afinal seu treino produziu algum resultado positivo.

"Vem, vou fazer um curativo para você." ele anunciou levantando-se e trazendo consigo a garota pelos pulsos.

Tenten não argumentou, apenas seguiu os passos dele para dentro do bosque. Ainda envolvida naquele estupor ela sorriu para si mesma. Sabia que, mais uma vez, estava fazendo a escolha certa.

**Fim**

E eu achando que minha primeira fic de Naruto seria NaruHina... Pra tu vê né...

Não teve nada muito romântico, nem sei se isso pode ser classificado como Neji/Tenten, mas pelo menos não ficou (muito) ooc...

Faye, te adoro cunha! Muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Se me acharem digna, mandem reviews \o/

Beijos


End file.
